finalfantasytcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Menencia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MarzGurl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MarzGurl (Talk) 00:27, December 16, 2012 If there are any rules details that seem unclear to you, I'd be happy to try to clarify any problem you may have with them if I can. However, in the spirit of the wiki I'd like to keep this public so that anyone else who runs into the same problems can benefit. Kinro (talk) 17:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks for answer. Well, I've got many (technical) questions and it would be better for me to communicate by IM, meaning to have anwsers and discuss easier.... Anyway, I've seen you started to translate some cards in english, do you plan to translate all cards ? Menencia (talk) 18:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) My plan has been to translate all the chapters in order of chapter and then order of element within chapters, then do the Promotional cards and then proceed to translating the detailed rules PDF. Though I'd rather keep doing chapter/element blocks rather than individual cards, I wouldn't mind doing a specific chapter/element out of order upon request. However, I see that Entry Set Black is made entirely of Chapter 1 cards. Everything up to Chapter 3 is already translated, so that shouldn't be a problem. If you have a technical question that you feel wouldn't be a fit in the proper page's talk section, I suggest asking it here: http://boardgames.stackexchange.com/ I'll follow the "Final Fantasy TCG" tag once it exists. I understand that you'd prefer to contact me directly, but please try those two ways first. If, after trying for a while, it turns out that these two ways aren't sufficient, I'll give you a contact address. Please understand that, though I do want to help you, I would prefer helping a lot more potential people at the same time if I can. Kinro (talk) 19:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) At the beginning of the game, after drawing 5 cards (and before deciding who plays first), can we discard and re-draw 5 cards (mulligan) ? About Ex-burst, if we play the card onto the field, it's considered as a auto-ability ? Can we play a forward from hand to backups zone ? I haven't read all the cards yet, but is there a card with the possibility to play an extra tour ? Or take control of an opponent card ? Menencia (talk) 23:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC) You can find the Mulligan rules in the rules pages under PDF 5, 3. I don't think I've seen either of those abilities yet. How many times can we use Mulligan ? The rules seems to say once, can you confirm ? I read the rules on the phases attack, can you confirm/develop this points : - If we have 3 forwards, we must to proceed attack steps (2. to 5.) for each forwards (one by one), and we '''can't '''attack with the 3 in same time ? - is there a way to declare all (party) attackers and avoid to repeat step 2. to 5. but to run them in same time ? - if we have 2 forwards, same element/CP icon, we can OR must do a party attack ? Menencia (talk) 10:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the rules say once on the Mulligan option. You can make them attack as one by partying them, otherwise the rules say that they attack one at a time. Doing otherwise would make a lot of cards act in a significantly different way and give a strong advantage to the defending player they don't have with rules as written. I wouldn't recommend it. When you attack with a Forward, you have the choice to have it form a party or not with any number of Forwards with the same element or with the party icon if the attacking Forward has one. The partying Forwards must be otherwise able to attack. This usually means not Dulled and haven't attacked this turn. Pre-Emptive Strike and "can't be blocked" effects only take effect if the entire party has them. Kinro (talk) 17:18, December 19, 2012 (UTC) eeeeverything you need to know on how im doing the proxies is on the Proxying guide, here's hoping someone else starts helping me on making the proxies, there are just a crapton of cards alredy.Megarock90 (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I have 896 card images, without counting the bits of Chapter 1 I didn't do and Chapter 9. Good luck! By the way, there are cards that can take control of other cards and a card that allows you to play a turn after your current one. And then you lose. Kinro (talk) 02:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC)